


October Flowers

by chiayhorchata



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Missionary Position, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiayhorchata/pseuds/chiayhorchata
Summary: Short fics for Kinktober 2019.Prompt for day 3: Body Worship





	1. Kissy Missionary

Jesse loved the way Hanzo blushed, the man had a lovely skin, and he looked like a strawberry in the summer. Jesse loved it, in any situation; when they flirted in public and Jesse said just the right things, when he got a little excited with their PDA, -which the cowboy knew, Hanzo loved- even the red tinge he got after extenuating missions, or after a particularly rough work out. Jesse _ loved _ seeing his man blush.

Specially as they were, laying on their bed, passionately making out as Jesse fingered Hanzo open, drawing out pants and moans of pleasure, with Hanzo blushing either from the heat of their shared room or from the warm feeling inside of him, or maybe an overwhelming combination, the room was hot despite their windows being open and the soft breeze coming in, Hanzo felt like he was going to combust, his heart beating in his chest to a rhythm only made more erratic by the pleasure Jesse was giving him, by every kiss and every caress the cowboy mapped out his body with. Hanzo was turning a delicious shade of pink that only made the bite marks around his chest and neck all the more prominent.

"Feels good, baby?" Jesse pulled his fingers out, quickly reached for the bottle of lube to insert one more "'Course it does, I know what you like, let me be good to you, let me treat you right, honey"

The gunslinger was barely aware of what he was saying any more, focused on the way Hanzo kept moving his hips, fucking himself back on his fingers while trying to rub his cock against something, anything to give him release. The dragon knew Jesse would give him what he wanted, he knew that the cowboy would eventually fuck him into the mattress and make Hanzo's bones feel like jello, raising goosebumps on his skin with just a touch of his fingernails, but McCree had spoiled Hanzo, ruined him even, he wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than being pounded like it was their last night together. And just as, Jesse had become a devotee, wanting to see Hanzo in the throes of pleasure over and over, wanting to be the only one who knew the archer's sweet spots and the only one who left Hanzo shaking like a leaf after a particularly good fuck.

"Please Jesse...I need more. I need you" Hanzo arched his back until his chest touched McCree's, throwing his arms around the other's shoulders and pulling him closer "I want you. Now" he ran a hand up and down Jesse's back, tracing mindless shapes as the cowboy's fingers slowed down "_ Now." _ He gripped the long hair at the back of Jesse's skull and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yeah…" a thin string of spit connected their lips, breaking as soon as Jesse pulled back to lube himself up, making sure that there was more than enough. He lined himself up, arranging Hanzo's thighs so that they clung to his hips, giving him the perfect angle to push in at a slow pace, giving Hanzo the time to get accustomed to the intrusion. They hadn't had sex in a couple of weeks, with McCree running after a cartel terrorizing South America and with Hanzo escorting some big name politician out of a warzone in the US. Oh, how Jesse had missed his sweetheart. 

"Oh! Yes, _ yes _, just like that" Hanzo let go for a second before pulling Jesse closer as he bottomed out; lifting his head so that he could lay kisses on wherever he could reach "Jesse…" the cowboy leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses from Hanzo's cheek to his neck, taking the time to kiss right below his ear and give the pierced lobe a tender bite.

"Love it when you get like this" McCree pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, looking for the right angle to hit Hanzo's prostate "Love it when you let loose" one hand snuck between them, squeezing the archer's pectoral before rubbing the nipple, playing with the small titanium bar that pierced it. "When you get sloppy, and slutty, and when you're so horny you start begging me to fuck you"

Hanzo wanted to retort, to say that Jesse was just as much of a slut if not a bigger slut; but right before he could, he felt a spark of pleasure, a quick bolt going up his back and trying his brain from anything other than the feel of the gunslinger's hands over his body, of his cock driving him to madness. 

"Yes!" Hanzo reached between them, wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging, completely out of rhythm with Jesse's short, hard thrusts, but it was enough, more than perfect for Hanzo, who in that moment wanted to not only fall off the edge, but to jump off of it, to be completely engulfed in pleasure with the man he loved. 

"That's it Hanzo, you're close aren't you? You wanna cum, handsome? Cum. Cum for me, baby" Jesse swore he could feel the second Hanzo came, every muscle clenching and the sharp cry the archer let out, if he didn't know any better, McCree would've suggested the other man was in pain, but that wasn't the case, he was just... overwhelmed.

Hanzo arched his back until he was resting on just his shoulder blades, cum spurting out of his cock and giving him enough lubrication to touch himself until he was overstimulated, just as he liked it. And with McCree's thrust getting harder by the second Hanzo knew it would be perfect. "I'm so close, Hanzo, _ darling _, please, let me cum in you" Jesse leaned down once again, smashing his lips against Hanzo, a kiss that was more teeth than anything else.

"Yes. Cum in me" and just like that, balls deep inside the dragon, Jesse let go, dropping his weight onto his metal arm as to not crush the man under him, and dropping his head on the firm chest in front of him, giving a couple more half thrusts before his body finally gave up.

"I missed you, darling"

"I missed you too, my love" 


	2. Pet Play

"Oh Hanzo, you look so handsome like this"

He really did, naked and with his cock half hard, just from Jesse sitting him on his lap and whispering e very dirty thing the gunslinger knew would bring Hanzo to his knees, and like always, it had worked, on the smooth, cold floor, the perfect seiza position which could have only been achieved by years of training and meditation, his skin shiny with sweat and a blush high on perfectly sculpted cheeks, steady hands on his thighs pressing on the muscle there.

"You look lovely, babe, but something's missin'...ah! I know" Jesse reached behind him, grasping for the thick leather collar they had left on the bed before they started undressing. It was thick and wide, made from sturdy leather with a silver ring on the front, from which Jesse would attach the matching leash. "C'mon, let me put this on you and we can get started" Hanzo slowly shuffled forward until he was as close to McCree as he could, until he could lay his head on the thickest part of the cowboy's thigh, Jesse's already leaking cock mere inches from his face, tempting him to lean forward and lick from the root to the head. "Good boy."

Jesse secured the collar, leaving room so that it wasn't too tight, and lifting Hanzo's ponytail so that it wouldn't get caught with the leather. The cowboy stood up, attaching the leash and giving a slight pull to test the resistance.

"Here's what we're gonna do" Jesse twisted the leash around his hand to secure his hold on it "I fingered myself before, so no need for that" Hanzo inhaled sharply, had Jesse laid on his back? Had he fucked himself with his fingers slowly and sweetly, or had he done it fast and rough? The archer could picture it perfectly, and he couldn't stop himself from dropping his head and resting it on McCree's leg. "But I do want you to fuck me, I want you to be hard and rough and mean, and since you're  _ such  _ a good pet, you'll obey. Won't you?"

Hanzo nodded, not trusting that his voice wouldn't break if he used it. He trusted Jesse, he knew the cowboy would treat him right and that by the end of their fun, little game, he would be satisfied.

"Okay then, one last safe word check. If you're good to go?" Jesse ran his fingertips through the strands of Hanzo's ponytail, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Green"

"Good. And if you want to slow down?"

"Yellow" Hanzo swallowed noticeably, Jesse running his fingers through his hair made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"That's great, Hanzo. And if you want to stop?"

"Red" Jesse nodded to himself and gave Hanzo a soft pat on the head.

"Get up" Jesse turned around, giving his back to Hanzo as the man stood up, still being pulled by the leash towards the cowboy. McCree bent at the waist, laying his weight on his forearms and shifting his legs, taking a wider stance that showed off his hairy thighs and thick ass that made Hanzo's cock stand fully hard.

"Come" Jesse gave a firm tug on the leash, pulling Hanzo on top of him, forcing him to place his hands on the sides of the cowboy's torso, Hanzo's chest touching McCree's back and his hips at the perfect level. "You'll be a good pet for me, won't you?" The archer nodded, unconsciously rutting his hips against Jesse's crack, enjoying the momentary relief.

He was interrupted by Jesse giving a harsh tug, pulling the archer closer to himself and making him lower his head "Now, now, don't be desperate. Be a good pet and do it right" Hanzo gave a quick nod and snaked his hand in the tight space between them, getting a hold of his cock and pumping himself a few times before aligning himself with Jesse, pressing against his hole, wet from the lube he used to finger himself open.

"Oh yeah… good boy, so good" McCree dropped his head and arched his back, raising his hips just a  _ little _ more, but enough for the angle to be perfect as Hanzo pushed in. "Now… fuck me like you mean it, I want it hard and rough"

Hanzo complied, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in, buried balls deep into his lover made him dizzy, and the collar cutting his airway just right made him delirious with pleasure. The need to please and to do as Jesse said paired perfectly with his own desires for release and for praise. He wanted to be good for Jesse, he  _ longed  _ for the praise that the gunslinger would give away so liberally.

"Harder, baby" McCree reached back, holding onto Hanzo's wrist as the man did as he was told, raising a knee to the bed as to have better leverage and to try to reach deeper from a different angle. "Ah ah ah, no pets on the furniture, you know the rules, baby" letting go of the wrist, Jesse used his hand to push Hanzo's leg back down. "But if you keep being good, I might just let yo- AH!"

With a smirk he kept to himself, Hanzo realized he had found McCree's prostate, trying to replicate the movement as to make the cowboy scream once again.

"Oh Hanzo...keep doing that and I'll let you clean me up afterwards"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! Which was once again written in a hurry, sorry about that, I hope you like it and I promise I will come back and polish it at some point.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! Thank uou


	3. Body Worship

Jesse played with his nipples, pinching the perked bud, and moving the steel bar that ran through each one, as he leaned back, comfortably laying on a mountain of pillows; every now and then reaching down, pulling at his cock, fondling his balls and tugging lightly at his pubic hair. Looking like a king on his throne, looking perfectly fitting on top of their red silk sheets and multitude of colorful pillows.

While the scene wasn't what Hanzo had been expecting, when he came back to their shared rooms after a couple of hours on the gym, he still loved it, the blood rushing south and every thought that didn't concern his husband laying on their bed, playing with himself, rushes out of Hanzo barely remembering to close the door behind himself before someone walked by and saw more than they needed to.

The ex-yakuza thought his husband looked like a banquet, perfectly placed for the archer to take everything in, to gaze upon every inch of Jesse's hairy body in adoration. And God, did Hanzo want to adore the man, he wanted to get on his knees and  _ worship _ the cowboy, to offer himself in every way and only be loved in return.

"Darling...ya' think I look good?" Hanzo swallowed visibly, eliciting a chuckle from the cowboy and a come hither motion, which Hanzo quickly complied with, ridding himself of his sweaty tank top and quickly pulling his basketball shorts off, he went commando most of the time so no need for anything else before he was kneeling on the bed in front of Jesse; his hands hovering, unsure of where to touch first.

"You look...exquisite" Jesse smiled, and if Hanzo didn't know him, he would say it was shy, but no. Jesse McCree was not shy, he was not easily embarrassed by compliments during sex (When he was complimented  _ outside _ of sexual situations, that was a different story) no, his smile was coy, made to entice Hanzo, and to drive him crazy with want over his husband. "You look like a  _ vision _ "

"Hmm...tell me more?" Jesse played with his cock, squeezing the spongy head lightly before using the precum as lube.

"You are" Hanzo took the cowboy's wrist, pulling the hand away and raising it to his face "intoxicating" he opened his mouth, taking to of Jesse's fingers and sucking them into his mouth. "Where could I start" Hanzo let go of the hand, letting Jesse pull back and use his now wet fingers to play with his balls. "Could I say how much I love your mouth?" Hanzo inched closer, resting his weight on his hands so we could lay on top of the cowboy without crushing him with his weight "Your lips" a quick open mouth kiss, which Jesse tried to make longer with a swipe of the tongue "Not only because of the... _ skills _ you possess-"

"Oh, honey, I  _ know  _ how much you love that" Jesse laid kisses over Hanzo's throat, going over his Adam's apple and back up to his chin.

"But also because of every sweet word you say" suddenly the kisses stopped, the cowboy pulling back to stare up at the archer. "Hearing your voice makes everything better, Jesse" Hanzo lowered his head, kissing McCree's forehead "But let's move on" 

The archer scooted back, stopping when his head was at eye level with Jesse's chest, which rose with every breath he took "I love your chest. I love how soft it is. How...full" Jesse chuckled, but let the other man continue "I love how I can do this" Hanzo opened his mouth, pulling his tongue out and licking over McCree's pierced nipple; pulling back before taking it in his mouth, sucking it with just the right amount of force to make Jesse arch his back, pushing his chest out more and moaning.

Hanzo let go, laying kisses over Jesse's stomach as he kept going lower "I love this" he said as he kissed over his belly button and under it right after, where the cowboy's body hair turned into his happy trail "I love how hairy you are, you look like a bear-"

"Hey now!" McCree raised his head from the mountain of pillows he was laying one 

"And I  _ love _ it" Hanzo pushed the cowboy to lah back down "I love that you have so much hair. I love that you don't shave  _ anything _ " the kisses kept going lower, until Hanzo had his nose buried in the thick patch of hair right above the base of Jesse's cock, which stood heavy and red, untouched.

Hanzo opened his mouth, running his tongue up and down Jesse's cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly, running his tongue along the slit and moaning when the salty taste of precum reached his taste buds.

"You must...hm" Hanzo pulled back, wrapping his hand around McCree's dick and pulled, slowly, letting the cowboy thrust up into his fist. "You must understand, Jesse. Everything about you makes me want to  _ worship _ you, to drop on my knees and show you how... _ devout _ , I can be"

Jesse hummed, reaching down to comb his fingers through the archer's hair "Show me then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry, I had a couple of job interviews and I totally like forgot about this but I will catch up, pinky promise.
> 
> Either way, comments and kudos are super appreciated, so thank u.
> 
> And once again, a couple of prompts on the list aren't my cup of tea so if you got any ideas or suggestions or requests, I'll do my best to work with them!

**Author's Note:**

> I had like a mini heart attack when I realized it was the first day of October and I had nothing written so like I had to pump this out in one day, sorry if it's a mess.
> 
> If you want you can leave a specific prompt and I might do it because there are a couple in the list I'm using that I'm not super big on so, leave a suggestion.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos and very appreciated.


End file.
